Spirit of Faeria
The was better known as ,is a female of the Remnant Spirits, that are said to be created by the remains of the Great Spirit and Spirit Of Fire itself. however she is primarily helps her new Master with her quest. Human Appearance while manifesting her fire powers she can manifest into a beautiful female human form that makes her has dark flowing brown red hair with two curry bangs while she had teal eyes with a golden yellow crown in her hair with a green gem in the crown while she wears short aztec purple qipao dress with a pair dark red boots with golden lining with the purple gemstones in her boots while she wears emerald cuffs on her arms. About Faeria is a female of three spirits known as the Remnant Spirits. she was made from the remains of the Great Spirit and the Spirit Of Fire itself, however she constitute a collective of every souls. They can be controlled by their respective of a great Warrior, or a shaman of extraordinary power (like Eliskuya Michael or Raimu). The power of this Godaiseirei is unmatched by any other, except for maybe the Great Spirit itself. but Faeria has the same ability to eat other souls or human bodes in order to further enhance her own full power boost. however her primary medium for her oversoul is the element of wind, which allows Eliskuya to manifest Faeria with highly incredible speed. However, it also has the ability to transform herself into one element at a time. through the doctrine of the one form. in which is made possible through Eliskuya or Raimu's mastery of only one element at a time. however she can even talk in telepathy like a human being History Present Time her power was greatly diminished because of her journey back forcing it to regain her strength by eating other souls. Together, with her new master and Faeria were an unstoppable that was all but destined to win the Shaman Fight. Shaman Fights Aiding Santi Sanchez with the last of bit of his power of Adam De Vil rhodes. before he was able to kill Santi in one move however just then a fire portal opens on the ground near Adam. A giant hand emerges from the portal and just then grabs him, slowly burning him until he stops from screaming from his last breath. As the portal closes, as the hand pulls back into the fire portal, taking the lifeless body of Adam De Vil Rhodes along with her, leaving a shocked yet terrified Santi behind. Hyōi-Gattai O.S. "Faeria" O.S. "Faeria" (O.S.フェアリー) *O.S. Type: Spirit Type *Spirit Ally: Faeria *Medium used: Wind Attacks *'Fireworks'(花火,Hanabi): A favorite attack of Faeria. she makes a big ball of fire and Scatters it into her hands and throws the small fire bits at the opponent kinda like fireworks *'Hell Hand'(地獄 手,'' Jigoku Shu'')by manifesting her fire powers she can make a large and yet fearsome hand made of fire that can open up a gateway of hell and grab someone and sending someone or something taking them to depths of Hell for eternally forever Giant O.S Faeria: Wind Form *O.S. Type: Giant Type *Spirit Ally: Faeria *Medium used: Wind Description: Eliskuya expands on his Oversoul after experiencing the world and the result is a Giant O.S. called "Wind Form" which takes the form of an white like-ice giantess. her head gear greatly resembled a face of a female. during the last few days of she seems to gain a pair of twin cannons on her shoulders. In this form Faeria gains the ability to create Whirlwinds in many ways such as for protection or as projectiles. O.S. Black Wings of Death *Shaman: Eliskuya Michael *O.S. Type: Weapon Type *Spirit Ally(s): Faeria *Medium Used: his Jacket Description: Eliskuya oversoul's with Faeria in a raven wings like pattern on his back and shoulders and rains down oversouled black feathers filled with Poison to kill his opponent inside and out. This attack is modeled after the Raven. However the full extend of her abilities has yet to be shown yet. *'Attacks' Trivia *Faeria has a very close resemblance to The Spirit of Fire but due to the fact her personally is a bit of a female References External Links Category:Kami Class Spirits